Student Down
by aFiendishThingy
Summary: Missing Scene from Eric Punches Drake. Josh pushed through the crowd to see what was so interesting. What he saw froze him in his tracks. It was Drake, sprawled out on the floor. Out cold.


Title: Student Down

Rating: K+

Spoilers: "Eric Punches Drake"

Summary: Missing Scene "Eric Punches Drake" Just a little thought of what I wanted to happen after Drake got knocked out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Student Down

* * *

Josh and Mindy were flipping through the brand new Chemistry textbooks together when they heard Craig and Eric yelling and running down the hall. It was hard to make out what they were saying until he stepped out the door.

"HELP! STUDENT DOWN!!!" Eric was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Eric? What happened?" Josh yelled, but it was too late. Craig and Eric were both two far down the hall to hear. Josh and Mindy both left the Chemistry room quickly to go see what all the commotion was about. They could see a growing group of people surrounding something. Josh pushed through the crowd to see what was so interesting. What he saw froze him in his tracks. It was Drake, sprawled out on the floor. Out cold.

"Drake!" Josh pushed by the remain bystanders and dropped down by his brother's side. "Drake? Can you hear me?" He lightly slapped Drake's face, but received no response. He could see the rapid swelling of Drake's right eye, and the dark bruise beginning to form around it. _What the hell happened?_

Josh turned around when the school nurse came rushing toward them, with a stretcher. Josh stepped back as the nurse began to check out Drake, and felt a hand grasp his arm. It was Mindy.

"He'll be fine, Josh. Don't worry."

Drake was carefully loaded onto the stretcher and wheeled to the nurse's office. Josh and Mindy followed quickly behind, but stopped when they saw Craig and Eric standing in shock.

"What happened, guys?" Josh, still oblivious as to what had happened, asked his two friends the question floating in his mind.

"Well," Craig began, "Eric was reenacting the 'fights of silence' from Dragons of Death when Drake was walking by, and accidently hit him in the face."

"Yeah, it was an accident. I'm really sorry. I didn't know he was there. And I didn't think I was that strong." Eric added, staring it his hand.

"It's okay. It could've been worse." Josh said, letting out a sigh of relief that it was only from Eric's fists, and not something worse. "Yeah, and I didn't know you were that strong either."

* * *

Josh opened the door to the nurse's office, to find Drake laying against an inclined stretcher with an ice pack on his face.

"Hey, Josh." Drake said quietly.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Josh asked, coming to his brother's side.

"My head and face hurts, but I'll survive. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Nope. All l remember was walking down the hallway after class to find you, and then nothing."

"You'll never believe this, but Eric accidently knocked you out."

"What? How the hell could Eric, of all people, knock me out?"

"Craig told me that Eric was pretending to do a karate punch from a movie, and he swung his arm around, and connected with your face."

"Wow. Who knew Eric was that strong?"

"I know, right?!" Josh laughed. "What did the nurse say?"

"She said I'd just have a nice shiner for a couple of days, but everything else is fine."

"Good. So you can leave whenever you're ready?"

"Yeah." Drake grabbed his bag and got up from the stretcher. He removed the ice pack from his eye.

"WHOA! Dude, your eye!" Josh tried not to spazz, but after seeing Drake's eye, who wouldn't?

Drake ran up to the mirror beside the sink and yelled. "OMG! NO!" He touched his eye. "I have a date with a hot blonde tomorrow night! What am I gonna do?"

"Uh, cancel?"

"Dude, two words. Hot. Blonde." Drake was about an inch from the mirror, looking at his recently-acquired shiner.

"Okay, man, let's just go. You can figure it out tomorrow." Josh grabbed Drake's arm and began to pull him out of the room. "I have a movie night tonight and I still have to set up."

"Fine." Drake pulled the car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Josh. "Here, you drive. My head is killing me."

"Okay. Hey Drake?"

"Yeah?"

Josh stifled a laugh. "Eric punched you. Did you even think that was humanly possible?"

Drake groaned. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

The End.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now, do your part of the deal and REVIEW!**

**Thanks! ;)**


End file.
